Don't Let Go
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Ginny was sick of Harry not paying any attention to her. She used a charmed necklace in hopes to make him fall in love. The minute she placed it on him he disappeared. Harry wakes up in a new world. What happens now? Ginny Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Go**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or LoZ BotW.

'Thoughts'

(With Ginny)

Ginny stormed into her room. She was beyond pissed off. The ministry had hosted another ball in honor of Harry defeating the dark lord. Since she was eighteen she no longer had her parents nor the school keeping her away. Her parents didn't like how they acted like they never denied Voldemort's rebirth and how they had treated Harry. The school never let a student leave unless it was an emergency or the weekend.

That night the red haired witch wore a knee length lavender dress. The dress showed off her curves tastefully. She wore silver heels. Her robes were a darker shade of purple with a silver border. Her hair was done up in a neat bun and her make-up was natural. Almost every guy there had drooled at the sight of her.

Harry however barely looked at her. He mostly talked with old school friends, with Ron and Hermione, and with co-workers. He was an unspeakable. After the war he decided not to become an auror with Ron. Hermione had decided to work as a lawyer and was in law school. Harry left after a couple hours.

Ginny removed her clothes and showered. After she put on her pajamas she went to her jewelry box. She searched until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a necklace. The chain was gold and so were the three triangles. The triangles were together to form a bigger triangle.

"Time to use this." She said.

She had gotten the necklace in Egypt. Ginny bought it when they visited Bill before her second year at Hogwarts. She had overheard the vendor tell a customer that the necklace was charmed. The wearer would fall madly in love with the first person they saw. Of course Ginny wanted to buy it for Harry. The problem was that the necklace was very expensive. The witch had managed to steal it.

She had planned on using it back then but after the diary incident Dumbledore had scanned their belongings to make sure no dark objects were coming in. Luckily for her she had overheard her brother, Percy, talking about it with a fellow prefect about it when they were getting school supplies. She made sure to keep it hidden in her room. Of course she had lied and said she left something in her room that she needed for school so that she could do it but it worked.

The witch had decided to try and make Harry fall for her naturally. For years she tried different tactics to make that happen. All of them failed. She was done. It was time to use the necklace.

Ron had proposed to Hermione after the final battle. She had accepted and the two were getting married after Hermione graduated from law school. Since the engagement Ron planned out special dates for her. Sometimes Harry would help. The date he had planned this time required Harry's help. She knew her love would be spending the night.

Ginny waited up for Harry and Ron to return. She then waited for them to go to bed.

When it was three in the morning she left her room. She quietly made her way to Ron's. She crept in and went over to Harry. Once she was next to Harry she took out the necklace. She slowly and cautiously put the necklace on Harry. The minute it was Harry glowed and disappeared.

The witch stared at the now empty bed in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Ron rolling over pulled her from the shock. She ran out of the room and went back to her own. She hid in her bed. She was scared. She had no idea what happened but she knew that she was going to be in huge trouble if they found out she was involved. Ginny hoped they all believed her when she said she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or LoZ BotW.

'Thoughts'

_Sign_ _Language_

* * *

(Next Morning: With Ron)

The next morning the red haired wizard woke up refreshed. He laid on his bed and grinned. Today was his date with his fiance. He and Harry would be putting on the finishing touches.

For months Harry had been teaching him to cook. He wanted to surprise Hermione with a homemade meal. Tonight Harry would supervise as he made the dinner and the dessert. So far Harry said that he was doing really well. Before that Harry was helping him set up their makeshift Quidditch field as a romantic outdoor dining area.

With a sigh he sat up. He threw off the blanket and stretched. Ron stood and went to the bathroom. Once he relieved his bladder and washed his hands he returned to his room. as he got dressed he noticed Harry's bed was empty. He shrugged and figured he was already downstairs. He made his way down the minute he slipped his shoes on.

"Morning mum." He kissed her cheek.

"Morning dear." She smiled at him.

"Harry's not down here?" He asked, looking around.

"I haven't seen him. I thought he was still asleep." She said.

"They must have called him in." He said.

"Must have." She said.

"Oh well. As long as he's back later I won't storm the ministry." He said.

Molly giggled. "If you say so dear."

"I do." He nodded.

He ate breakfast before beginning to set up for his date. Too bad he would later learn that his best friend hadn't been called into work and was missing.

* * *

(Hyrule)

The sun shined brightly in the sky. Link walked towards Hateno Village. He was hoping to buy the Sheikah outfit. He wanted to use it for stealth missions and for when he ran out of supplies, like arrows.

His attention was taken when a lizfols attacked him. He defended himself. After slicing it in half he noticed some goblins a few feet away. They were dragging someone behind them. Link ran up to them and quickly took them down. He knelt down next to the person. He noticed that they were male. He saw that he had black hair and pale skin covered in scrapes and bruises. He also appeared to be older than Link, well Link's physical age.

'Only the older generation of zoras are older than me.' He thought bitterly.

Link placed his fingers on the other's neck and sighed in relief. He had a pulse. The blonde shook him but the male remained unconscious. Link picked him up and started to run towards Hateno Village.

It took a bit but he managed to get to the village safely. One of the guards spotted him and ran over.

"What happened?" He asked as he took the unconscious male from him.

_I don't know. I saw two goblins dragging him. I took them out and checked for a pulse. He had one but hasn't woken up_. He quickly signed.

"I'll get him to a healer. Could you go inform lady Impa?" He asked.

Link nodded and the two ran off in separate directions. The blonde entered the house belonging to Lady Impa. He explained what was going on.

"I see." She said. "I'll go check on the man."

_Okay._

Link left after Impa. He went to the store. He bought the Sheikah outfit as well as picked up a few supplies. Once done he returned to Impa's house and found that she had returned.

"Ah good you're back. We healed the boy up but he is still unconscious. It seems that he had inhaled the pollen of a sleeping daisy. We need three monster claws, two apples, and five mushrooms to make a potion to reverse it." She told him.

I can go get them for you. He signed.

"Thank you."

_You're welcome._


End file.
